Returning Home
by Ilovereading
Summary: Hermione left the Burrow after the final battle and Rons death now she is returning to her family and once again finding love. Rating is just in case for later chapters.
1. Ten years

Ten years

Hermione's POV

It has been 10 years since the end of the Golden Trio. 10 years since his death. 10 years since I turned my back on the only people I had left to call a family. And now I am going back to face the people I left so long ago.

My life is so different now; I am no longer the person I was then, the bookworm who was too afraid to be anything else, the brains behind the Trio.

After Ron's death I could not face his family, there were too many faces that reminded me of that fiery red head who captured my heart. But I couldn't run forever, eight months after leaving the Burrow for the last time my daughter, Melissa Jayne Weasley was born, (MJ for short). She is so like her father, with the same flaming red hair, and his sparkling blue eyes, not forgetting the famous Weasley appetite. At times I found it hard to raise her alone, her every saying or her little smile broke my heart as I saw my Ron looking out of her eyes. That's the reason I have to go back. MJ will get her letter to attend Hogwarts this summer and I know that Harry has gained the post of DADA teacher. When she enters Hogwarts she will meet many of the next generation of Weasley children. Even though MJ has heard all about the entire Weasley family they know nothing about her as I didn't have the courage to tell them I was going to have Ron's child.

MJ's surname will also cause problems as the Weasley's had no idea that Ron and I had secretly got married only days before the final battle. I know that it will not take Harry long to link her looks and personality together and work out who her mother and father are. Even though she has Ron's looks she acts exactly like me. By her third birthday she started to ask questions about why she didn't have a daddy like the other kids did, by age four she started to ask about her grandparents and I decided that I should tell her everything. She is now ten years old and reads everything that she can get her hands on. When I look at her I can see that she is going to be top of her class just like I was.

In ten minutes I will reunite what is left of the Golden Trio. In ten minutes I will go back to the family I left behind all those years ago. In ten minutes I will once again change my life forever.

Fred's POV

I was so shocked when I received her letter telling me that she would be bringing her daughter with her, and asking me if she could have a place to stay for a few days. I can remember the night she left as if it were yesterday:

_Flashback_

_The entire Weasley family sat around the fire in the kitchen of the Burrow, it was unusually quite. Fred stood up and looked around the room only one of them was missing but it left a huge hole in there family. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was no longer crying, she had run out of tears but the pain on her face was too much for him to bare he looked away, how could anyone make her smile the way Ron had done in there final year together. They had been so happy and Fred had been certain that Ron had been planning to propose, He was gone and now the will no longer be the Golden Trio._

_At that moment Hermione stood and said " I need some fresh air" the rest of the Weasley's looked up but knew that this was Hermione's way of telling them she wanted to be alone. That night they were all awoken by a scream from Mrs Weasley. They all dived out of their beds to see what had happened. A look of dread filled Fred as he walked into the room where Hermione was supposed to be staying and his heart stopped when he saw the note in his mother's hands. He ran over and read the letter over her shoulder with the rest of his family:_

_To my family_

_I cannot stay with you as it breaks my heart every time I look at His brothers. I will miss you all and I will contact you as soon as I feel I can face you all again. I am sorry if I am causing you all pain by leaving but Ron meant too much to me and now that he is gone I do not think I can remain with his family. I want you all to remember that I love you all and that I will remember you no matter where I go. Please do not try to find me I will contact you when I am ready._

_Forever yours_

_Hemione Granger Weasley_

_Fred had found it odd that she had signed it Weasley but he did not say anything he took the letter and looked at it closely it was tear stained and smudged but this only made him feel worse. He had never told her that he had loved her as well; He slipped the letter into his pocket and left for his flat. _

_End Flashback_

Fred stared at the letter he had just received and wondered what had made Hermione contact him. Why hadn't she written to Harry or Ginny they had been her friends. He was confused and read over the letter once more before looking at the clock and realising that Hermione was due to arrive in ten minutes.

In ten minutes he was going to meet the girl of his dreams once more. In ten minutes he was going to find out why it had taken her ten years to return to him. In ten minutes his life was going to change forever.

A/N I hope you liked it. It's the first chapter of this story I don't Know how many chapters it will have so stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. i'm sorry

A/N I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update it has just been a really bad year so far and I have had a lot of school work to think about, as well as the fact that I have had a really bad case of writers block. So please forgive me.

I realised that I forgot to add a disclaimer to the last chapter so here it is I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you recognise.

I'm Sorry

As Hermione stepped out of the fire at WWW she looked around her. Everything was the same; nothing had changed since she was last in here with the twins trying to stop them from pulling anymore pranks at the Order's headquarters. She gave a small smile as she remembered the look on their faces as she had pulled her wand out on them, she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when a very grumpy red head came spinning out of the fireplace and knocking her off her feet. "Mum what where you doing just standing in front of the floo like that? You always tell me to never stand in front of a fire attached to the floo network as you never know who may be coming out behind you" Hermione decided to stop her daughters rampage before she had a chance to alert Fred and George that they were here. It wasn't as if she didn't want them to know it was just that she wanted to have Fred on her side before she told any of the other Weasley's that she had returned with a daughter that they did not know she had. Hermione held her hand up to her daughter and whispered "Do you remember what I told you before we left?" at MJ's nod she said "well will you please lower your voice because I don't want to have two very angry twins to barge in here and demand a explanation for what I did" MJ gave a short nod and went to sit down on an upturned box so that her mother could go and find Fred and try to explain a few thing before she introduced him to a niece he didn't know he had until three days ago when she had owled him to ask if he would help her.

Fred had heard everything that had been said in the back room but he thought that he should let Hermione come to find him than he just barge in and startle her (for after her disappearance and Ron's death the twins had become much more mature as they did not want to upset their mother any more than she already was). He heard the door behind him open and his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it, she hadn't changed she was still as beautiful as he remembered. He was brought out of his musings by her voice. He shook himself visibly and paid more attention to what she was actually saying. "It been a long time since I've seen that look on a guys face when I walk into a room" He gave her what he thought was his most charming smile and stood up to walk towards her. To his horror Hermione crumpled to the floor and began to cry, he ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms rubbing slow circles into her back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry please stop crying." Hermione's sobs began to slow as she said "no you have nothing to be sorry about, it's just that I had forgotten just how much you look like Ron, and when you smiled at me all of the things that I have tried for so long to forget came rushing back and they just sort of… overwhelmed me." Fred gave a sigh he head was spinning with unanswered questions that had formed the moment she had walked into the room, but he now realised that he wasn't going to get those answers as quickly as he had hoped if she was going to keep crying over the things she had refused to face before she left.

MJ could hear her mother's sobs and it took all of her resolve not to run into the room and hex the man that had made her cry. Suddenly her mother began to speak and she ran to the door trying to find out what had been said to make her mother cry so much. When she heard the name of her father she wanted to ask all the questions that sprang into her head that she had refused to ask her mother since she knew that it would only cause her mother pain. When all seemed quiet on the other side of the door she decided it was time to make her presence known. She slowly opened the door and peeked out and was shocked at what she saw, there was her mother sitting on the floor while a man with shocking red hair; her shocking red hair was sitting on the floor next to her with his arms making comforting circles on her back. She was just about to close the door once she realised that it was not the time for her to make her big appearance, when the man spoke "if you want you can come in I think I would like to meet the daughter of Hermione Granger"

MJ stood frozen for a moment what should she do? What should she say? He didn't know who she was! Her mother hadn't told him yet.

So she walked up in front of him and said in a voice that was much more confident than she really felt, "Hi my name is Melissa Jayne Granger - Weasley"

Fred just stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it; Hermione wasn't just a mother, she was the mother of his niece, Ron's child, and she had kept it from them all this time. He just turned towards Hermione and before he could say a word she gave a sigh and said

"I think I need to explain a few things"

A/N there you have it the second chapter. I was going to have Hermione explain everything in this chapter but it just didn't seem to fit anywhere. I chose to write it slightly differently this time as it just didn't flow the way I wanted it to in first person. I'm still not happy with it but I think I've left you hanging long enough.

So tell me what you think and please leave me a review if you want and if not I hope you enjoyed.

I will not be able to update for a while as my exams are coming up soon so don't expect an update till about mid July if not later. Sorry guys. Now go review


End file.
